James Drabbles
by BTRInMyPants
Summary: Imaginas con James. Cuando contenga un (*) es porque suele tener contenido para mayores. / Imagines with James. Whenever they have a (*) is because they might have content for grown-ups.
1. Baila Conmigo Esta Noche

"¿Estás libre está noche? No sabes cuanto necesito verte. Por favor contéstame. Te amo."  
Decía el mensaje de James con el que despertaste de una larga siesta. Podrías decir que su forma de avisarte que ya estaba de vuelta en la ciudad te alegraba el corazón. El día no era uno de los mejores, se nublaba, salia el sol y luego llovía. Te acomodaste sobre el respaldo de tu cama y le respondiste.  
"¡Has vuelto! Cuanto te he extrañado. Tengo planes ya, pero puedo cancelar algunos..."  
"No hagas eso por mi. Ya nos veremos. Yo encontraré un tiempito" James respondió rápidamente a tu mensaje.  
Nunca te gustaba dejar atrás a un amigo, y mucho menos a aquel con el cual mantenían algo más que una amistad. Nada era oficial, pero cosas entre ustedes ya habían sucedido. Y para confirmarlo, cada vez que James te halagaba tu simplemente sientes como podrías francamente deslizarte y quedar atrapada en sus brazos para siempre.  
"Realmente lo siento. No sabes como deseo verte antes que a nadie"  
No respondió. Pensaste que tal vez podría haberse molestado, pero eso no era típico de James. Capaz se había quedado sin bateria en su celular luego del último mensaje, o no quería responderte.

Llegaste a casa luego de salir a cenar con tus amigas y pasear con algunas de ellas por el centro como tanto habían planeado hacia tiempo. Les comentaste sobre James y como ignoraba tu último mensaje. Ellas consolaban diciendote que probablemente estaba ocupado yendo de aquí para allá, pero no les creiste.  
Al llegar a tu piso del departamento otra vez, no encendiste ninguna luz. Silenciosamente te dirigiste a tu dormitorio donde te cambiaste por tu pijama a oscuras. De repente, un nuevo mensaje se encontraba en tu bandeja de entrada...  
"No te he ignorado, y estoy bien. Solo estaba ocupado. ¿Quisieras comentarme que sucede en la calle de tu barrio?" Preguntaba James.  
"¿Cómo sabes que me tenías preocupada? Pues, veo a unos hombre bajar de un auto decoraciones" Respondiste sentandote en una silla cercana a la ventana.  
"¿Acaso te encuentras a oscuras en tu habitación?"  
"James, ¿qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche en mi calle con los chicos?"  
No respondió. Te asomaste por tu ventana y observaste como un James sonriente estaba saludandote desde abajo vestido de traje. No pudiste evitar sonrojarte y sonreirle de vuelta.  
"Se que es muy tarde, que los vecinos nos mataran luego, pero todo valdra la pena por este pequeño regalo que quiero dedicarte" Gritó James desde abajo, siempre mirando hacia tu lugar en la ventana.  
La calle estaba decorada con varias velas encendidas, y James sostenía tu flor favorita consigo. Comenzó a cantar en acapella mientras los demás chicos tarareaban haciendo los coros de la canción Music Sounds Better With You.  
Tomaste un saco que habia a tu alcanza y decendiste por las escaleras para encontrar junto a él en la vereda.  
Corriste a abrazarlo y él te entregó la flor que llevaba con él.  
"Estas loquisimo Maslow" Le susurraste.  
"Por ti" Contestó sonriendo y tomandote por la cintura. "No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho. Mi dulce (TN)..."  
Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer del azulado cielo. Ambos reclinaron sus cabezas y se dedicaron una dulce sonrisa al otro. Suavemente una de sus palmas rozó tu mejilla, y con la misma acercó tu cuerpo para que sus labios pudiesen posarse sobre los tuyos. Entonces ya encontraban besandose. Ambos se encontraron con un tierno beso apasionado para nunca olvidarse. Ahora era real. James te completaba, te llenaba no solo de amor si no de pasión y alegría el alma. Como habías sobrevivido cinco meses alejada de él no lo podías creer. Pero él ahora estaba allí, besandote bajo la intermitente lluvia.  
"Creo que no he mencionado que te amo aún. Pero quiero que sepas que estar lejos de ti fue algo muy duro para mi"  
"Lo has hecho esta mañana, pero nunca podrás amarme tanto como yo a ti. Eres lo único que me faltaba para ser feliz"  
"Y ahora estamos aquí, juntos..." James dijo abrazandote fuerte. Observaste su mirada, sus despampanantes ojos radiantes mirando a traves de los tuyos.  
"Gracias por hacer mi día, amor" Dijiste envolviendo tus brazos en su cuello y reclinandote para besarlo una vez más mientras el agua corria por entre sus ropas...


	2. Juntos Por Siempre

"Te amo, _" susurra James en tus oidos. Sus brazos estan alrededor de tus caderas, y el suavemente acaricia tu vientre con sus tiernas manos. "Llevame a tu corazón. He buscado el momento indicado para decirte estas palabras, y creo que al fin tome el valor y el coraje para no tener miedo... de tu respuesta"  
"James, no deberías sentirte de esa manera estando conmigo. Ya no. Nos conocemos hace años. Te amo, pero mucho más", le respondes en voz baja, levantodo tu mirada para encontrarte con una gran sonrisa que ilumina su rostro.  
"Yo podría hacerte feliz eternamente. Porque pienso en vos cuando estoy lejos, y sueño con vos día y noche cuando no te tengo cerca. Te quiero mucho, y me dolería perderte por hacer un paso en falso. Tantos años que hemos vivido juntos..." se detiene emitiendo un suspiro, tratando de olvidar aquel suceso. "Mi amor, mi vida sos vos y simplemente se basa en tu existencia y tu felicidad. Quiero compartir todo mi amor contigo y con nadie más. Quiero seguir a tu lado por el resto de la eternidad. No estaría arriesgando si tus ojos, aquella noche que confesamos nuestro amor el uno al otro por primera vez con profundidad, si tus ojos... no hubieran delatado cuanto te importo... o esta relación que mantemos. Hoy hay dos corazones presentes, dos corazones... que laten juntos como si fueran uno. Tu significas más que el mundo para mi, más que la vida misma. Sos el sol que ilumina mis mañanas, y la luna que acompaña mis noches" dice riendose nerviosamente por su última oración. "Todo esto es tan cursi, pero no me importa. Quiero que sepas que es así como me siento, o como puedo demostrartelo ahora. No existen palabras realmente para explicar ocn exactitud todas las emociones que recorre mi corazón cada ves que te veo sonreir y más cuando yo soy la causa. Te quiero junto a mi lado hasta el fin de mis días. Vos sabes que me enamore y ya no se que más decir. Mezclo palabras, frases, situaciones..." de repente, se aparta de tu cuerpo. Revisa sus bolsillos con sus manos como si estuviera buscando algo, y sus ojos muestran la ansiedad y la adrenalina que su corazón esta atravesando antes de sacar una pequeña cajita oscura. Se agacha, y cuando levanta su cabeza, su mirada amorosa se encuentra con la tuya otra vez. Tu corazón ni tu mente lo pueden creer. "Te quiero conmigo por siempre. Eres demasiado grandiosa para ser real, _. No puedo quitar los ojos de tu maravilloso rostro ni por un segundo. Cuando te toco es como llegar al cielo. Y ahora tan solo quiero abrazarte tan fuerte... Le doy gracias a mi vida por haberme topado con una chica tan única y especial como lo erés tú. _, ¿me harías el honor de ser quien me acompañe hasta el altar, ser la madre de mis hijos, y mucho más importante... la mujer y la mejor esposa que un hombre afortunado pueda tener?"


End file.
